


A Collection of Valorant Oneshots!

by mellowqueen



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Love Triangles, REYGE, Seduce, Smut, Steamy, cute stuff, healstorm, jett being dumb and cute, killjoy being just awesome in general, lol, my mom would be disappointed in me, nanobite - Freeform, no idea what im doing, oneshots, reyna also scary pretty lady, scary pretty viper lady, turretpoison, uh smexy stuff ig, women are hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowqueen/pseuds/mellowqueen
Summary: just a bunch of cute and steamy oneshots :)
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“Her rather cold hands crept over my exposed skin on the back of my torn silk dress. She gently held me like I was a piece of porcelain china that would crack at the slightest pressure. Pressing her lips against the skin of my ear ever so softly, she breathily whispered, “Cariño you’ve been caught~”

★~★~★~★~★~★

I sprinted down the avenue, black shadows following me with every step I took. The sun’s blinding ray’s above me seemed to avoid the presence behind me, like even they were frightened by the infamous vampire as much as I was. 

Dashing down a bustling street full of pedestrians, I skidded on the rough grey pavement, not even glancing back. The soles of my feet were starting to ache from running in these pumps. I struggled and managed to throw them off while running, most likely hitting some poor pedestrian by the “thud” it made. 

I managed to glance back for a second, immediately regretting my decision. 

There she was. Notorious Reyna. Known for her velvety lips and smirk that entranced men and women alike. Rumors of her latest victim or her latest mission spreaded around Kingdom like wildfire. Her fierce violet eyes and her black eyeliner that I swear could cut a man. Her long black hair with streaks of different shades of purple which seemed to flick and curl around her, framing her perfect bronzed complexion. Not to mention her toned body in her tight, black elaborate dress, something even I could admire. 

Biting my lip, I returned my attention to the sidewalk in front of me, weaving through the alarmed people of the city. She had earned a couple more paces while I was distracted, and as much as I’d want to get close to her, now was not really the time to ask her out for boba.

A bullet whizzed past my shoulder, an inch or two away from hitting contact with a vital vein. Instead, it cleanly cut off the wisps of my ponytail, my cut hair falling to the floor before being stepped on by a certain gold accented heel. Maybe I had been more distracted than I thought.

Turning a harsh corner, I’m lead to an empty boulevard with the faint sound of flying cars passing by on the freeway to the left of us. The sun had obscured itself behind clouds, leaving the air much cooler. I couldn’t disguise myself with citizens as my cover left me exposed and vulnerable. 

I panted anxiously and managed to grip onto the brick building close to me. The brick felt harsh against my manicured nails, which Killjoy had insisted I get for this particular undercover mission. Reddish dust scattered down onto me and I shut my eyes to avoid it getting into my eyes. The Russian one-eyed man back at base helped me understand how vision was crucial in any mission. 

A sharp pain streaks in my thigh once a bullet makes contact with my pale skin, causing me to let a strained grunt. I could tell she was toying, teasing, mocking me. And I hated feeling embarrassed by her. Reyna’s chuckle seemed to echo in the empty boulevard as she watched me struggle to escape her, knowing she had trapped the dove in her cage. Biting my lip, I try to create more distance between us, reaching for the next layer of brick above me.

The brick crumbled and I tried to grasp onto the ledge in my left hand before my legs were swept out from under me. 

I was thrown down onto the ground. The breath was knocked out of me and I felt a sharp pain expanding in my chest. I inhaled sharply as I felt the hard concrete pressing against my scraped palms. It wasn’t exactly the softest fall, probably resulting in a couple of bruised ribs. I had received worse, but my adrenaline was slowly dying out from running for so long...

I struggled to push myself up. However, I was met by the heel of her black boot, abruptly pushing me back down to the cracked pavement.

Her intoxicating scent was a mere couple inches above me. 

What was it? 

Like cinnamon in a rose bush. 

I managed to crack my eye open, feeling the pain of my ribs. I peeked up to see Reyna up close, examining me. Almost too closely.

“What little dove? In a little pain?”

She chuckled softly and set me up against the lamp pole, ever so gently brushed the black strands that had fallen aside. 

Her rather cold hands crept over my exposed skin on the back of my torn silk dress. She gently held me like I was a piece of porcelain china that would crack at the slightest pressure. Pressing her lips against the skin of my ear, she breathily whispered, “Cariño you’ve been caught~” (Darling)

My skin felt feverish and all I wanted were her hands to cup my face. I could tell I was starting to lose the feeling of my fingertips as I slowly bled out, my limp body leaning on the pole. My vision darkened and the last thing I could see was her piercing violet eyes.

★~★~★~★~★~★

A beautiful smell awoke me from my slumber. Sweet smelling and fragrant, I felt entranced and incredibly relaxed. The scent had surrounded me and smelled strangely familiar, however, I couldn’t put my finger on it. 

Instinctively I snuggled closer and rested my head on what felt like a pillow. I tucked my hands under the sheets and rested them on my comfortable pillow. 

I heard a low chuckle and immediately opened my eyes. Glancing up, I notice Reyna in all her beauty. She smirked, probably noticing my gawking. 

I glance back down again and notice my hands underneath her exquisite dress. 

“A-ah!” I blush furiously, probably red as a rose. 

Suddenly realizing I’m in her muscular, bronzed arms, I squirm until a sharp pain shocks through me. 

My thigh. 

I had totally forgotten about the bleeding mess that was currently wrapped with a part of my torn dress. 

I felt feverish and the throbbing in my head increased from the burning pain in my upper thigh. I felt completely useless in her arms and honestly didn’t want to move anytime soon. I didn’t have the strength to escape yet; at least a day or so for my leg to heal. Even with my advanced healing, I’ll be useless and in pain. My radianite orbs were also back at base, stored in a canister. 

In my injured state, I would most likely not make it far at all. My thigh would slow me down from evading her and even if I did manage to surprise her with a blow to the head, my movements would be sluggish and inaccurate. She still had her gun holstered on her thigh and a quick draw and then a pull of the trigger and I’d be dead. Being buried in her chest, I couldn’t see what my surroundings were, also posing as a disadvantage in eluding Reyna. For all that I know, we could be in Kingdom Headquarters where I would soon be tested on. 

“Ms… what can I call you?” 

I look up at the black-haired beauty that asked the question and reluctantly take my hands off her chest. I winced. Even that small motion sent shivers of pain down my spine. Escaping was off the list for sure.

“Sage would be adequate.” 

I say, trying to maintain my monotone composure.

She raised an eyebrow, immediately noticing my defensive placidness. “Are you a new agent, darling? Must be, I would’ve been able to remember your beautiful face.”

A blush settles on my cheeks again, but I try my best to hide it with my hair. It would be best to say less.

“Yes, I am. This was my first mission.” I lied. My chinese accent was a bit more prominent when my voice wavered, and I silently swore in chinese. If they thought I was a newer agent, they’d might think I would be less valuable in obtaining information out of me. I had previously worked in labs, so Kingdom didn’t know much about my abilities. 

“Chica, considering you just tried to steal one of the most prized possessions, radianite, of Kingdom and nearly got away with it, no es posible you’re new.” She smirks softly, the sides of her full lips pulling up to a daring smile. (Girl) (No way)

I finally noticed where we were. 

I finally managed to glance around, noticing that we were in some kind of jail basement. Killjoy would call this, hmm, kinky? Was that the word? She and Viper would always be engaged in these kinds of activities. 

The room was stuffy, with no visible air vents to the outside world. The hallways were lit by dim lanterns and small burned-out light bulbs. Hard, stone tiles lined the walls and floor of the entire basement. For as much as I could see the hallway extended, most likely housing other prisoners or criminals to Kingdom. 

Without a word, she walked to the nearest cell and sat me down on the rough stone bench. Now, I was able to examine the wound. 

Brushing my ruined dress hem out of the way, I was able to see the long, slender cut that ran from my outside thigh up. About a couple inches deep and still dripping blood onto the stone floor. I winced just looking at it, seeing the crimson flesh stained around it. The blood contrasted greatly against my pale skin.

I watch Reyna as she slides off the torn piece of dress that had stopped the bleeding for a bit. I gasp softly, feeling her soft and ever so delicate fingers, slide it off. I could literally feel her smirk, even if she was kneeling on the floor and not looking at me. 

“Dios mío, I never knew I had left such a mark. My bad~” She smiled softly, looking a tad worried. Her voice dripped with honey and most likely false concern. I couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or genuinely worried about me. I rolled my eyes, a faint blush on my cheeks. “Just please hurry. This is uncomfortable.” I say, avoiding eye contact with her. (Oh my)

She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“Sage, cariño, I can see what kind of effect I have on you.” She murmured softly, tracing her finger softly along my thigh. I shivered slightly, keeping in a gasp. (Darling)

“Mmm?” I raise my eyebrow, trying to act nonchalant. “Not at all. Do not flatter yourself.” I sincerely hoped my cheeks weren’t as red as I felt it was. I looked down at the stone floor where her glinting black boots stood out. 

“Mmhm~” I could just imagine her red chuckling at me. 

Keeping my gaze on the ground, I hear fabric rustling as she brings something out of my view. My body was aching with pain. My muscles were clenched after being on a vigorous chase. I rubbed my shoulder softly, trying to relieve the tension in my upper back. I must’ve strained my shoulder trying to grab onto that wall. 

“Spread your legs.” 

“Pardon?!” I blush furiously and I desperately hoped that I still had some outside composure. I looked up quickly, causing my head to spin a bit. She rolled her pretty eyes, chuckling. “I have to get a look at that cut, correcto?” (Correct)

“Oh… yes.” I nod, most likely still blushing. I managed to move backward and tentatively opened my thighs. Dried blood had begun to stain around the outside of the cut. 

She set out a needle and some thread and adjusted my left thigh so it was facing toward her. Reyna kneeled down to get a better angle and from this angle, it looked like my fantasies were happening. I threw my head back against the cool surface of the wall to take a deep breath. 

Slowly, she inserted the needle into my punctured skin. I winced immediately, sucking in a deep breath. Painful, but nothing I haven’t done. By now, I wasn’t even trying to hide the heavy blush across my cheeks. She brushed aside my torn red dress and flipped it over so I was completely vulnerable. 

Her towering over me while she stitched my cut inch by inch. Her breath was inches away and I could feel myself drip at the thought of her being so close to me. Her hands gripped my thigh to steady it from my slight trembling. Biting my lip, I watch her concentrate and manage to make this pain tolerable. She readjusts herself and her shoulder nudges the apex of my legs and I stifle a gasp. This whole time she’s had a smirk on her perfect maroon lips. 

She’s just teasing me.

She finishes, after a half an hour of me biting my lip and too much tension between us. Judging by her expression, she has noticed the heavy blush on my cheeks. She leans in closer and presses her ever so soft lips onto my porcelain skin. I arch my back and almost let out a moan between my breaths. She recedes and a kiss mark is left on my newly stitched cut.

Standing up, she turns to me. I’m sure I look displeasing right now. Sweat dripping down my jaw, my hair tangled and astray, my dress half torn off my shoulder, and the heavy blush across my pale cheeks. She leans in and closes the distance between us. When her breath is brushing my ears she stops and smirks.

“Don’t think I can’t tell what your arousal smells like, little dove.”

★~★~★~★~★~★


	2. Try me, Hündin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run in with Viper leaves Killjoy breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nanobite has to be my favorite relationship i swear its so cute. anyway, smexy scene after the second star transition line. feel free to skip if it makes you uncomfortable!

“Killjoy glared at her as scarily as she could, resentment in her brown eyes and her cheeks a rosy red. “Try me, Hündin,” Viper merely chuckled, a smirk on her glossy lips. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Who knows what the little adorable German girl tastes like?””

★~★~★~★~★~★

Killjoy trudged into school, looking like she had just raided a garbage truck and then stayed up for a week straight. Red circles surrounded her dark-brown eyes. She had covered her uncombed black hair with a simple green beanie and shrugged on a yellow puffy jacket with a cropped shirt beneath it. Her black ripped jeans were stained with what looked like motor oil and huh… something white-

She opened the door to her grey locker, passing students who giggled at her disheveled appearance. Sage, a gorgeous black haired girl who had somehow managed to befriend Killjoy, also giggled softly a locker down. 

“Killjoy~” Sage smiled and leaned on the locker, watching the German girl take out her books and shove them in her duffel bag. 

“Mmmmmmm?” Killjoy said, yawning and shoving her locker shut.

“You look pretty today. Did something different with your hair?” Sage asked, covering her grinning pink lips with her hand. She held the rest of her school books in her other arm. 

Killjoy groaned, gripping the beanie and her disheveled hair over her tired eyes. A faint smile played on her lips.

“Ohhh cut the crap Sage! I had a massive breakthrough last night and couldn’t even finish it in time for school. And then I spilled the milk while rushing this morning and didn’t have time to change-“

Sage giggled, watching her friend ramble on and on as her German accent became more prominent with every word. 

“-Und ich habe heute pe verdammt- oh that’s German oops.”

Killjoy smiled goofily, absentmindedly spinning her beanie on the tip of her pointer finger and Sage couldn’t help but giggle, her sweet soft giggle, again and her friend’s antics.

Killjoy had just recently started to attend the high school and was glad to befriend the kind-hearted Chinese girl. She had been living in Germany the years before until her father had taken a new job opening here in the United States. Learning English had been difficult for the past couple weeks, but she had picked it up easily like it was another language of code. Occasionally, she would throw in a bunch of German words and would confuse Sage thoroughly before she started saying a bunch of Mandarin. 

“Ready for class finally?” Sage asked her. She glanced around and noticed the hall was mostly vacant except for a bunch of stragglers most likely planning on skipping first period.

“Oooh warten, warten, warten!!” Killjoy dug into her bag as they began to walk to their first period together. Shoving a bunch of empty energy drinks in her bag and a bunch of crumpled notes, she managed to bring out a binder of papers. 

Sage examined the papers in Killjoy’s hands. The messy handwriting and scribbled notes that filled the paper confirmed Killljoy’s supposed breakthrough last night. The excited German girl’s eyes were filled with excitement and she was bouncing on the soles of her worn platform shoes. 

“Okokok so look,” She pointed at something at the top of the paper that was circled in red pen. Sage honestly couldn’t tell if it was a drawing of a fish out of water or if it was some ancient hieroglyphics.

As they walked forward down the hall, Killjoy continued to excitedly talk. The binder in her hand bounced up and down with every step. 

“So here’s the idea: nanobit-“ 

Killjoy was interrupted mid sentence when a black haired girl abruptly walked into Killjoy. The girl's elbow swung at the German girl’s nose and her boot swooped her legs out from under Killjoy. 

Killjoy collided with the floor, her binder of papers scattering and coating everyone in a white substance. 

She struggled to get up, picking up her beanie and adjusting it on her disheveled hair. Giggles sounded in the hallway as everyone noticed the girl on the floor except a concerned sigh, assuming that was Sage. Grimacing, she looked up to see the girl above her. 

“Was zum Teufel??” Killjoy groggily exclaimed, noticing the rest of the girls behind the black haired beauty.

“Hmph,” she crossed her pale arms and seemed to examine the  
girl on the floor with cold, calculating green eyes. She brushed off a paper that had rested on her shoulder. “Really? The German Chica?” She scoffed softly, glancing to the right of her where a tan girl with purple streaks smirked. 

Sabine. The ice queen known for her quick retorts and turning down any boy that had even stepped close to her. Her ice cold personality seemed to just attract even more boys who competed for her attention. That and maybe how gorgeous that mädchen was. Choppy, ink black hair that framed her light-toned features. Sharp eyes of viridian green that were complemented by a winged eyeliner and her long lashes. Dark purple eyeshadow covered her upper eyelid which made her perfect as Killjoy’s big tiddy goth gf. Her voluminous curves and just Killjoy thinking about how she could fit perfectly into those thicc thighs-

Killjoy shook the thought out of head. She had to focus. This hündin had scattered her 12 hour project AND called her a german chick?? What nerve this hündin had. 

Killjoy clenched her fists together, her dark brown eyebrows scrunching together. She got on her knee and started to collect her papers, silently fuming. 

“Well? I’m waiting for my apology.” Viper flicked her black hair away from her face, peering down at the girl collecting her papers.

“From me?!” Killjoy scoffed and rolled her eyes that seemed magnified under her wide circular glasses. “Sage, are you hearing this scheiße?” 

“Mmm…” Sage fidgeted uncomfortably, her dark brown eyes focusing on her white shoelaces. A heavy blush covered her cheeks. Every now and then, she would glance up to see the tan beauty eyeing the shy chinese girl. Delilah, or more commonly known as Reyna, seemed to have her violet eyes trained on Sage’s cute pink lips. She leaned against a blue locker, crossing her tan arms and jutting her curvy hips out. Reyna practically dominated the football field and boys more often asked her out instead of actually catching the damn ball. It was also painfully obvious she was gay. Killjoy looked incredulous for a second before diverting her attention back to Viper.

Viper raised a thin eyebrow. “You ran into me and scattered your damn papers yourself. I’m waiting for my apology. Did you not hear me the first time?”

A white haired girl to the left of Viper giggled softly and covered her mouth. She had pale skin and messy white hair tied in a bun. She had thin, grey-bluish eyes and a goofy smile on her plump lips. “Yeah german nerd! Do you want to hear it in German? Pedir disculpas! Wait is that Japanese-”

Reyna facepalmed, groaning softly. “No hermana estúpida, that's Spanish.” 

“O-Oh,” Jett’s cheeks flamed red and she tried to cover her cheeks with her white bangs, “I-I knew that! I-I was j-joking!”

“Certeza de que você estava,” Another girl behind them whispered to Jett, smirking. She had a very prominent brazillian accent and an even more prominent attitude. Her dark brown curls with bleached tips bounced as she laughed loudly at Jett. “Joking, joking irmã. I know you’re just showing off for Chinese beleza over there.”

If it was possible, Sage continued to blush even harder, the tips of her ears turning red under her sleek black hair. She felt so embarrassed having the eyes of two Radianites, or whatever those popular girls called themselves. She fidgeted with the hem of her green sweater. 

Viper rolled her eyes as the two girls behind her began to throw petty insults at each other. “I’m still waiting.” She stated simply. 

“No way. You bumped into me.” Killjoy stood up, abandoning the papers in her hands and letting them float to the tile floor. By now, the school halls were completely empty except for the quarreling girls. The school bell rang, and no one seemed to hear it, signifying class was starting now. Killjoy stood face to face with Viper. Well as much as she could anyway, with Viper a couple inches taller than her. Viper smirked as she noticed their significant height difference. 

The girls stopped bickering and giggled softly watching the sexual tension between them increase. 

As Killjoy closed the gap between the two of them, she began to notice Viper’s little details. Like the little bunch of hairs that swayed close to her scalp. Or how she had a tiny piercing hole on her helix. Or how her lips were so close to Killjoy’s own and she licked her lips almost anticipating their kiss.

Viper smirked, noticing the redness in the shorter girl’s cheeks. “No. You apologize or I’ll make you.”

Killjoy glared at her as scarily as she could, resentment in her brown eyes and her cheeks a rosy red. “Try me, Hündin,” Viper merely chuckled, a smirk on her glossy lips. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Who knows what the little adorable German girl tastes like?”

With that remark, a silence settled in the hallway. The faint sound of the ac clunking and Sage’s shoes awkwardly squeaking together. Killjoy’s cheeks and ears turned red, pouting and glaring at Viper. 

“I-I-I,” She stuttered, trying to form words in the embarrassment she was going through right now. She had just wanted to finish school as quick as possible then return home to work on her prototype. 

“What little mouse? Too scared to talk?” Viper leaned in even closer till they were just millimeters apart. “Don’t worry. You don’t need words where we will be going. Maybe just your tongue~” The taller girl winked before grabbing the hand of Killjoy and tugging her away from the group and down the hall. Opening the door to a classroom, Viper stuck her head in before grabbing the still dazed girl and shoving her in. The door slammed shut and Sage was left to deal with the rest of the giggling girls.

“What do you say, cariño? Why don’t we follow their lead and do the same?~” Reyna smiled her signature smirk and walked soundlessly closer to Sage. She grabbed the collar of her sweater and brought her in closer, placing a light kiss on her collarbone. “Does that sound alright to you little dove?” Sage’s cheeks flamed so much she swore she felt feverish. Delilah didn’t wait for her response and picked her up bridal style. 

Now that Raze and Jett were alone, an awkward silence fell between them. The hallways were completely silent. 

“That purple-haired bitch stole my girl,” Jett muttered, looking at the floor disappointedly. Raze swore she saw the younger girl’s eyes blur for a second.

“You gonna do something about it, Irmã?”

“...no she scares me.”

“Definitivamente,”

“...”

“Raze wanna make o-”

“Jett no,”

★~★~★~★~★~★

Inside the classroom, Viper shoved Killjoy against the classroom door, an unfamiliar emotion in Viper’s eyes. Killjoy slid her tongue along the crease of her pink lips nervously, causing Viper’s green eyes to immediately focus on the shorter girl’s gentle features. 

The blinds were drawn, allowing a sliver of the morning light to illuminate the heated couple against the door. Only the sound of their feet shuffling on the tile and Killjoy’s soft, quick breaths. 

Her glasses were dangling off the side of her face from Viper’s rough handling and Viper couldn’t help but chuckle softly at her confused expression. The taller girl’s hands began to wander as she caressed her jawline lightly. Trailing her left hand down, she slid off KIlljoy’s signature yellow jacket, brushing off the right side as well. Viper closed the gap between them, so close that Killjoy could see every individual eyelash. and placed a passionate kiss on her lover’s plump lips. Killjoy tasted sweet, like some sort of bubblegum. Normally, Viper hated sweets that weren’t licorice or some sort of bitter concoction, but this time, she thought the taste elevated her more. So this was what the little German nerd tasted like. 

Meanwhile, Killjoy’s heart was soaring. Viper was persistent, yet delicate to make sure she was comfortable in a way. Her velvety lips comforted her nerves and Killjoy thought she could stay in this position forever. Pushed up against the door, her jacket disregarded on the floor, Viper’s right thigh pressed up against her legs, and her soft lips pushed up against hers. However, Viper withdrew, much to the other girl’s distaste. An audible “hmph” emitted from her and Viper let out a sound close to a giggle.

“Little mouse~” Viper murmured, noticing the bright blush from the girl under her at the sound of her pet name. “ I do like that name… don’t you?” She nodded, all disappointment from before gone.

Suddenly, Viper swooped in and started peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone. She started with her jaw and trailed downward, leaving faint developing marks on her skin. She paid attention at a certain part above her collarbone and began to lightly nip at that spot, earning a breathy moan from Killjoy. 

Killjoy’s eyes were shut tightly and her breathy lips open, letting Viper do her magic. Light drops of perspiration were beginning to build up on both of the girl’s foreheads from their intense body heat. 

Viper soon withdrew from that spot and pecked Killjoy on the lips again. 

“Lift up your arms dear,” Killjoy complied without a word and Viper smoothly slid off her cropped shirt. Her stubbornness had vanished as quickly as Viper began to lay her light kisses across her skin. Throwing the shirt to a corner of the room, Viper slid off her own jacket and shirt. 

The Alaskan girl had to admire the girl in front of her. Glossy black hair astray and wild. Her flawless pale skin that was her’s to explore and feel. Viper’s thin fingers danced across Kiljoy’s pocerlain skin, tugging at the straps of her purple bra. 

“May I?” Viper may have an attitude and she may like her times rough, but she liked to get consent from her partners and flow with what they were comfortable with. 

“Mmhm…” Killjoy could only let out a small gasp as Viper’s warm, slim fingers slid to the back of her skin, unclipping the clasp. Goosebumps rose on her toned arms and the flat of her stomach. Like any other article of clothing, it also fell to the floor. Killjoy’s blush were an ever constant color of red but now, she felt so vulnerable and exposed… 

Yet Viper didn’t seem to notice as she closed the gap between them and pressed her body against Killjoy, whispering “You’re so beautiful,” into her pink tipped ear. 

Viper began her trail of kisses once again, paying extra attention to her full breasts. She peppered small kisses and Killjoy shivered as Viper moved her attention downwards. 

The German girl glanced up to see Viper’s expression and her eyes stayed there. She saw a beautiful black haired goddess giving her so much pleasure and love,, it should’ve been impossible. Her green eyes were focused on sliding off Killjoy’s black jeans. Her pastel skin was also beautiful; delicate and soft looking sharper features that just completed her image. A black lacy bra prevented Killjoy from seeing further, but she could tell that Viper was gorgeous as well. 

Once Killjoy’s black jeans were off as well, Viper admired every other part of her once again. Her thicker thighs and the beautiful curve of her waist. 

Hooking her pointer finger of Killjoy’s matching underwear, Viper laid one more sweet kiss on her lover’s lips and slid it down to the floor.

“Gosh little mouse you're so pretty…” Killjoy flushed at the compliment.

“And it seems like you’re just excited as I am?” Viper smirked as she eyed the moisture on the inside of her thighs. 

Killjoy flushed even more, if that was possible. 

“A-A little…” She smiled shyly.

Viper smirked and her delicate finger tips began to draw patterns around her hips and inner thighs. Hearts, shapes, little doodles, and just for the sake of teasing her stubborn lover. She hummed a soft tune as her drawings slowed and neared closer to the apex of her legs. Killjoy’s breaths became more laboured and she threw her head back to stare at the dim ceiling. Her knees were weakening and buckling at every closer drawing. A whine emitted from the teased girl. Viper chuckled softly and she kissed the girl’s lips passionately, which Killjoy much complied to.

While Viper nipped softly at her lover’s reddening lips, Viper’s hand strayed from it’s spot on her hip. Killjoy was entranced in their kiss but when a thumb pressed onto her sensitive nub and a finger slid in alongside it, she released a breathy moan. 

Viper’s red velvety lips turned up into a signature smirk and she released from the kiss, working her magic. She pressed her clothed chest up against Killjoy’s feverish chest, feeling her heartbeat increase. Viper’s spare left hand brushed back the strands of hair that had covered Killjoy’s sensual brown eyes. She shut her eyes tightly, another moan gasping from her lips as Viper picked up the pace. 

The German girl’s hips began to rock back and forth to hit different angles inside of her. Viper leaned in for another kiss and Killjoy greedily kissed her back, her rocking getting sloppier by every pump inside of her. Viper added another digit and Killjoy arched her back, her fingers carding through Viper’s just as disheveled hair. Normally, she would’ve been irritated that she had messed up her perfectly straightened hair, but she made an exception for the expression on the shorter girl’s face was too cute. Viper was breaking a lot of her normals today. 

Killjoy’s hands began to pull more onto the strands of Viper’s hair once the pace began to quicken more. 

“I-I’m clo-” 

“Little mouse I know,” Viper grinned a soft smile. Her rocking began to get sloppier and so did Viper’s strokes. The pressure increased on her clit and Killjoy cried out softly, a moan that probably the stray students in the hall could hear. Her knees were weakening and Viper leaned up against her to support her. 

Killjoy let out another moan, as she came down from her high. 

“Well?~” Viper asked, smirking softly after holding the smaller girl up against the door. 

“C-can you try me again sometime?” Killjoy breathily murmured, her lips a rosy red. “I t-think I-I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone calls me their little dove i might marry them  
> just kidding, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> music i listened to in this chapter:  
> through and through - khai dreams  
> sunkissed - khai dreams  
> just the two of us - lucy ellis cover (very pretty 100% recommend)  
> bad idea!- girl in red  
> girls / girls / boys - panic! at the disco  
> sugar rush - addison grace  
> little miss perfect - taylor louderman, write out loud 
> 
> updates will be relatively slow as i dont have a lot of time to write, but ill do my best to update regularly!
> 
> feel free to write suggestions for future chapters in the comments or criticism! i honestly have no idea for future oneshots. if theres a ship i should do or a certain scenario, feel free to tell me :) have a wonderful day!


	3. Marry Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jett professes her love for a cute librarian :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is having a good day :)   
> this is not really fluff, its just jett being cute basically lol. maybe more healstorm oneshots in the future ! 
> 
> also really short oneshot!

“You!” The white-haired lady exclaimed in a prominent slur, passion in her electric blue eyes. She struggled to lift her arm in her state but eventually managed to point at the black-haired lady by the shelf. “I-I love you! Marry me!”

★~★~★~★~★~★

It was just like most days. Barely stay awake at her morning college classes. Then drink a gallon of coffee at lunch. Barely stay awake for the rest of her college classes. Head back to the dorm and try to do some homework or studying. Then cry to sleep as her roommate yelled at her to shut up in Portuguese. That would normally be the average day for college life Jett. Except, Jett hadn’t gone back to her dorm. She had decided to head to the local bar instead. 

After just 30 minutes or so of drinking and crying, Jett was thoroughly drunk. She had always been a light drinker and no matter how many times she tried to build up her alcohol tolerance, she was still just as drunk as before. 

The white-haired college girl wiped her reddened eyes with the sleeve of her tear-stained blue jacket. A heavy blush had settled on her ears, something that commonly happened when she went drinking. The fabric felt rough against her sensitive skin, but she couldn’t even feel it through her drunk state. She grasped the cup of her glass and began to chug the remainder of the amber liquid in her cup. The lukewarm liquid burned her throat as she swallowed. But it felt strangely satisfying. 

The bar was relatively empty tonight. Just a couple of drunk guys playing some sort of card game on the rocky wooden tables. She looked down at the metal bar stool that she sat on and noticed it was a nice, green grey color. Green grey. Like the woman in the library’s presumably favorite dress color.

★~★~★~★~★~★

When she had first seen her, Jett was incredibly sleep-deprived and running on a pint of coffee from earlier in the day. It was around 8 o’clock; just after Jett’s last class of Spanish. Her friends back in high school had teased her for her lack of knowledge in languages other than Korean and English. The teacher suggested that she check out the library for any books on common phases. Taking one last look at her Spanish grade, the Korean girl immediately agreed to take a look. 

The library wasn’t the place for Jett. Too enclosed and crowded with walls of books. That, and reading was a struggle for her.

But she had to admit, this library had a homey feeling. Tall, dome-shaped walls of a light yellow hue surrounded her as she stepped in on the plush beige carpet. A pleasant smell greeted her. Oak, with a sweet scent like honey. Walls of books to the left of her that curved around an expansive seating area where multiple students sat on bean bag chairs. A couple of desks and the check-out desk in the right hand corner. Even coffee machines set up for the other deprived students. 

In the corner of her eye, she saw her. Glossy black locks tied in a high ponytail accented with a brown clip. Gentle, warm features on a pastel face. Rosy cheeks and light red lips that were slightly parted. And amiable, chocolate eyes that lit up as she read a cover of a book and slid it onto the shelf. A slender figure with long legs and hands that Jett could almost imagine her hands intertwined with. 

Jett’s poor eyes that had started to dry out began to blur her vision as she cried… more. 

“Ay kiddo… you doin alright?” 

The Korean girl lifted her solemn face from her hands that gripped the empty glass tightly. She wiped her tears to look at the woman who asked the question. “A-Ah yeah I’m f-fine…” Jett realized she was strangling the poor glass and set it aside. 

The bartender was a pretty young-looking woman who had long ginger locks braided down her left shoulder. A bandana tied back her loose strands of hair and exhibited her emerald green eyes. Faint freckles dotted her cheeks and more prominent ones were speckled across her muscular arms. She seemed lively; someone you wanted by your side for support. “Mate you sure?” She raised a slitted eyebrow at Jett’s obvious lie. “She must be gay.” She thought quietly to herself. 

Jett’s blue eyes filled with her tears again as she started to sniffle. “N-no! I-I’m not fine! H-how could she ever like a boring college girl like m-me who’s flunking a-all her classes?” She let out a huge sob as she reached for her empty cup only to find it empty. Skye leaned on her right hand as she listened to the younger girl. 

“Oh honey…” Skye examined the sobbing girl in front of her with an apologetic smile. “Let it all out.” She patted the younger girl’s shoulder gently and poured a little more alcohol in the clear cup which Jett eagerly downed in a couple seconds. 

“T-there’s this girl at my university l-library and she’s so pretty… Glossy black hair, chocolate eyes, and like the cutest lips ever…” Jett sighed, still hiccuping, a lost look in her blue eyes. Her white hair had fallen out of her messy bun and she brushed the locks behind her ear. “I don’t know if I could ever talk to her… She looks so responsible, polite, and yeah, just everything I wish I was.” Jett tucked back another strand of hair and she realized she had been drumming her fingers on the table anxiously. 

“Oh mate, it sounds like you found the perfect girl for you.” Skye chuckled sweetly, grabbing a towel and absentmindedly wiping down other glass cups. “And dear, I haven’t known you for 5 minutes, but you sound funny, extremely likeable, and if I were just about 5 years younger, that library girl better watch out.” Skye winked and softly chuckled. 

“R-really?” Jett wiped her tears with a towel that the Australian held out. 

“Of course, mate,” Skye grinned a smile that made her emerald eyes crinkle and light up. 

Metal screeched on the tile floor as Jett abruptly sat up from her chair. 

“You know what?! You’re right! I’ll go right now!” Jett exclaimed, clumsily digging in her pocket for a couple dollar bills. She thrusted the bills at Skye, who looked at her surprised at first, but soon smiled widely. Jett messily tied up her white hair into her signature bun and looked determinedly at the door out of the bar. 

“You go get em kid!” Skye laughed loudly.

The Korean girl sprinted out, nearly hitting the wall on the way out.

★~★~★~★~★~★

Jett did track in high school and had always been one of the fastest students. Her impressive speed earned her the nickname “Hawks.” 

Apparently, drunk, college, sleep-deprived Jett, and living on instant ramen Jett, was not as fast as high school Jett. But her motivation to see the black-haired goddess pulled her through. As she speeded past streets and navigated through the crowded citizens of Kingdom, the sun began to set, leaving an overcast sky above her. Hues of orange and pink painted the sky vividly. Rays of remaining sunlight shone down on the path ahead of Jett, rejuvenating her to get there quicker.

Her breaths became more labored as she reached the entrance of the library. Grabbing the cool, silver handle of the door, Jett pulled open the door, grimacing as it slammed against the library wall considerably loudly. But once the figure of her “love” appeared, all worrying thoughts vanished.

“You!” The white-haired lady exclaimed in a prominent slur, passion in her electric blue eyes. She struggled to lift her arm in her state but eventually managed to point at the black-haired lady by the shelf. “I-I love you! Marry me!”

The librarians at the front desk shushed Jett for interrupting the other students but Jett was either too drunk to hear or too drunk to care. 

“W-what-? M-Me?” She pointed a finger at herself, looking embarrassed and confused. The lady walked up to her quickly and Jett couldn’t help but notice how her simple brown dress seemed to cascade around her pale legs. And how her brown eyes were wide with confusion and concern for the white-haired girl. “Hehe she’s worried about me.” Jett thought with a dazed expression.

The girl grasped her arm gently and managed to pull Jett into a small reading space tucked away in the back corner. She plopped the drunk girl into a bean bag chair and studied her giddy expression. Her blue eyes seemed lost and unfocused on the pale girl with her arms crossed.

“Hey… are you drunk?” The librarian asked Jett, her pink, glossed lips were slightly parted as she tucked strands of her white hair behind her ear.

“Nope!” Jett promptly exclaimed before passing out on the beanbag chair.

★~★~★~★~★~★

Jett remembered a girl in her past memories. Like a girl that made her feel so giddy and nervous at the same time. She seemed like an angel, nurturing and taking care of Jett in her weakened state. An amber halo sat on top of her long, flowing stygian hair and her feather wings embraced Jett ever so gently.

The face of her angel appeared through the slits of Jett’s eyes. Puffy dream-like clouds drifted above her. She reached her arm up to try to caress the gentle features of the angel but she remained just out of reach. A pink blush the color of summer sunsets brought out the beautiful warmth in her eyes.

“Hey, you alright?” A strong Chinese accent was present in her quiet voice. 

Suddenly, memories rushed back and a pounding headache settled into her temples. Jett sat up with a start and collided her head with the angel. 

“A-ah!! I’m so sorry!” Jett grabbed onto a wooden bookshelf and pulled herself up from the plush white carpet they were sitting on. The dream-like clouds that had once clouded her vision it seemed, was just disarrayed white hair and Jett quickly carded her fingers in it. The black-haired lady groaned softly from her place on the ground looking at the dome ceiling. Jett leaned over her, an anxious expression on her face as she examined the pretty girl beneath her.

“O-ouch…” She had her eyes shut in pain from the collision.

“L-look I-I’m really s-sor-”

“Jett it’s fine, it’s fine. Calm down.” She clutched her head and let out a quiet giggle. “Can you pull me up?” Jett nodded and grasped her hand, pulling her up and leaning her against a bookshelf. 

They sat in awkward silence for a minute or two, listening to the sound of the quiet chatter and the rustling of the carpet every time one of them moved.

“I’m really sorry for barging in like that and yelling…” Jett looked down at our crossed sneakers, noticing that she accidentally put on a different pair of socks this morning.

“Here, let me restart.” Jett’s eyes lifted off from the floor and looked at the pretty girl in front of her. She smiled widely and shyly tucked behind her messy white hair. “Hi! My name is Jett. And yours is?”

★~★~★~★~★~★

“OK PFFFF WAIT LEMME GET THIS STRAIGHT!” Jett groaned embarrassedly and buried her head in her hands as the Brazilian continued to laugh loudly.

“YOU ASKED SOMEONE TO MARRY YOU AND YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW THEIR NAME?! NAME?!?” The bronzed girl’s boisterous laughter filled their tiny dorm living room.

“Y-yes okay! I-I was drunk…” The white-haired girl’s cheeks were a flaming red as much as she tried to hide it. “I got her number though! And we’re meeting at a cafe on Saturday.” Jett smiled almost dreamily as she imagined her love in a different flowy dress. 

“YEAH TOOK YOU A MONTH PFFFF!” Raze slapped her thigh as tears of laughter filled her eyes. “Irmã, Irmã, I don’t mean to be rude but THATS FUCKING HILARIOUS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk jett is my favorite lol, shes such a fun character to write. 
> 
> most of my writing is done in class, so i hope no one peeked over my shoulder lol. school is just getting more intense so expect slower updates and maybe less writing :(
> 
> music i listened to while writing this:  
> peppermint smiles - tiffi  
> lost in you - khai dreams  
> make you mine - public  
> honeybee - the head and the heart  
> dandelions - ruth b.
> 
> if you guys werent having a good day, i hope you do have a great one! and if you were having a good day, i hope it ends as good as it started :) thank you for taking your time to read my lil story!


	4. A Bath with the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twinfang may alter your demeanor but not the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the extremely confusing and short oneshot(?). please check out worstsageever's wonderful book, "No Prisoners. Well maybe one..."

“Those warm hands crept upon her skin again and sensually started to make their way down from caressing her gentle features. Her breath hitched and her light pink lips parted to let out a soft gasp. “R-Reyna w-what are you doing?”

★~★~★~★~★~★

Warm hands danced across her shoulders and massaged the tense muscles underneath her pale, soft skin. Her eyes remained closed as she relaxed deeper in the hot water, letting out an audible sigh of tranquility. She felt at peace with the gentle sound of water lapping at the sides of the cool, porcelain tub. A chuckle laced with a very prominent accent prompted a memory inside her brain that was just out of reach. 

The black-haired girl didn’t feel the need to open her eyes as she relaxed deeper in the tub. She let those warm hands wash her right forearm with such a gentle touch. The hands felt calloused and worn but the elegant light touch was addicting almost. Like they had held a gun for so long, they had memorized the exact grip and handle. Like the torn skin hadn’t had enough time to heal after a recent mission. Like it wasn’t getting enough medical attention. 

Sage’s face contorted into a confused expression as she tried to maneuver around that dense cloud in her brain. The mist that would surround the tips of mountains in her home of Shanghai, China. Her memory seemed foggy and imperceptible. 

She could see a hazy figure in the distance. Tall and muscular, they stood inches above her. Her silhouette seemed distant but the purple light-emitting tattoos on seemed to bring Sage to her senses.

“M-mmm? R-Reyna?” Her eyes fluttered as she awakened herself from a long slumber. Water dripped from her palm as she rubbed her red-tinted eyes. Black hair tumbled down her chest and floated on the surface of the clear water. 

“And the little dove awakens. Hola Sage.” Reyna mused, admiring the girl’s cute scrunched eyebrows. Her warm hands moved to cup Sage’s jaw gently, turning her head to stare at Reyna. “You look tired love.” She seemed concerned. 

“I am tired. But your touch…” She closed her eyes, resting her head onto the tan woman’s hand. Her fingers brushed the black strands of hair away from her flushing pink cheeks. “... feels so nice…” 

“Mmm~” Reyna smiled a small smile. 

“... I did not mean that.” Sage’s head continued to spin as she tried to decipher what was really happening. The fog was dispersing and condensing and thoroughly confusing the poor girl.  
“Oh? Then what did you truly say?” Even through her closed eyes, she could envision the vampire’s signature smirk. “Tell me, Cariño.” Warm breath flitted across Sage’s eyelashes as Reyna leaned over the bathtub. The water stirred as Sage played with her fingers anxiously. 

Those warm hands crept upon her skin again and sensually started to make their way down from caressing her gentle features. Her breath hitched and her light pink lips parted to let out a soft gasp. “R-Reyna w-what are you doing?”

Little Sage’s face was too flushed and embarrassed as she weakly attempted to pry Reyna’s strong hands. Reyna simply smiled and landed a gentle kiss on the Chinese girl’s rosy cheekbone. 

“Nothing dear. You’re just too cute~” Sage’s sweet, brown eyes opened as she looked through her eyelashes at the taller girl. Reyna withdrew her hands and pinched the pink cheeks of the smaller girl. She chuckled at her little pout and released her fingers. 

“I am not. Do not touch me.” Her eyebrows scrunched up together as her eyes glared daggers at Reyna. The haze in her mind was still present yet Sage managed to stabilize herself.

“A little more Twinfang and you’ll be much more compliant, paloma pequeña.” Her intricate tattoo flashed a vibrant light and she narrowed her violet eyes. “Do not test me. Perhaps I have been too kind?”

Sage shivered involuntarily and crossed her arms across her chest. 

She chuckled and brought her thumb to Sage’s lips, gripping her chin tightly. 

“Do not worry; you will forget this all too soon~”

Sage attempted to form words but words were lost in translation as the haze in her mind concentrated till every direction was replaced by fog of all shades of grey. Her eyes flitted to a close and her last image was the gorgeous face of a goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (as you can probably tell, i had no idea what i was doing)
> 
> when i read that reyna had bathed sage when she was sleeping, i was immediately like "wait that sounds cute i wanna read that" and then i decided to write it myself. disappointed with how little i was able to write and how it seemed so rushed just overall not very satisfied :/
> 
> i thought i should post something because its been a while...? but ive been recently having a wall of writer and artist block so apologies!
> 
> music i listened to:  
> -dancing with your ghost - sasha sloan  
> -blue glass eyes - emma noelle  
> -a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be - jess benko  
> -putting a spin on creep - egg  
> -drivers license - olivia rodrigo


End file.
